


Deny and Confuse

by deliciousshame



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the perks of being what he is is taking what he wants without having to suffer opposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny and Confuse

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Shut up it’s totally still Halloween.~~ I said to myself: Today’s Halloween. You should write something. In fact, you should write more Ezio/Connor. Dooooo it. 
> 
> This is what I ended up with.

He walks through the darkened halls of the manor until he finds the room he’s looking for. 

It’s no feat for him to open the door and enter the room without waking its inhabitant. It’s not the first time he does something like this, nor will it be the last.

He approaches his prey carefully, feasting his eyes upon the sight of him. Connor does look delicious from up close, in every sense of the word. He’s been observing him for a while, but watching from afar only uncovers so much. 

The hand he raises to push back the sheet and expose what he wants is caught in a firm grip. Connor wasn’t as deeply asleep as he appeared to. It is quite remarkable for him to be taken by surprise, but the Brotherhood always nurtured many talented individuals. They make his immortal life interesting. 

Connor sits up and glares at him, unaware that while his grasp would hold down most humans, Ezio could shake it off without a second thought, but he did not come here to hurt him. Far from it. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Ezio has no intention of answering either question. “Please calm down, brother. I bear you no ill will. What I want would be but a trifle for you to offer. It would not hurt you. You would even enjoy it.” 

He can tell that Connor’s resistance is already weakening by the loosening of his frame and the softening of his grip. Humans have no protection against his powers of persuasion. “You didn’t answer my question.”

He’s stubborn, this one. “Indeed, but does it really matter? Do you really need to know?” He lets his hand caress Connor’s cheek, using his abilities to suggest that he allows the touch, that he enjoys it, that he revels in it. “That’s it, brother. Let yourself go.”

Connor’s hand around his wrist goes limp and falls. Connor himself lies back on the bed, all traces of resistance gone. “Good boy.”

Connor’s now vacant eyes barely follow his movements as Ezio pushes back his chin to reveal his neck, as his fingers travels the length of it to find the perfect place for him to gorge from. His pulse, throbbing under his digits, turns what was simmering hunger into overwhelming need. Ezio rips off the sheets still covering Connor’s body and leans on him to bite his arching neck. Connor convulses against him as soon as his fangs penetrate the skin, but Ezio’s body restrains him. The ecstasy his fangs provoke when they penetrate the skin is often overwhelming for his victims. 

He drinks slowly, letting himself be rocked by the sweet taste of this Assassin, the smell of his skin and the rhythm of his speeding heart as pleasure rises in both of them. Connor is mindlessly thrusting against him. He finds Connor’s erection and gives him a few strokes as he swallows the last drops. It’s all it takes for both of them. 

Connor isn’t freed of his compulsions just yet. Ezio forces his mind to sleep. He leaves him there, dreaming and weakened but mostly unhurt, nothing a little bit of rest won’t heal. Some respite will do him good. In fact, Ezio might give… somewhat less friendly visits to a few Templars next, just to lighten his burden. Ezio can’t be as involved in the Brotherhood as he was before, but he still likes to help out sometimes, from the shadows he’s been banished to.

He drops a chaste kiss on Connor's forehead before departing. "Good night, brother." Maybe they'll meet again.


End file.
